Hack GU Repose
by Gin van Geovanni
Summary: Azure Kite likes Haseo, or at least he thinks he does, however Endrance has an odd way of cutting in when he is about to find out. At least Azure Kite knows what he doesn't like . . . Azure KitexHaseoxEndrance . . .sort of . . .
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I wrote this back in 10th grade and I have to say . . . the grammar is terrible. Good thing has this neat downloading service because there's no way I could type this atrocity again. Now with that out of the way on to the repost of:

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//G.U. otherwise the entire male cast would be open to the marriage ending. Not just Endrance.

Warning: These guys are a bit out of character, but I'm trying to fix that.

-//this// is short mail

-_//this_// is when Azure Kite is speaking via short mail, I was going to use l33t (like in Megatokyo) but I was too lazy to translate it, so I italicize everything Azure Kite sends because it shows that he is not quite using a standard . . . language without confusing anybody . . . if they are not behind slanted lines then it is a part of the normal language.

-Oh yes, the area words are from the game, but the settings are not

**.Hack//G.U Repose**

**By: Gin van Geovanni**

**Chapter 1**

_// . . . I've never made an e-mail this long before, so I'm sorry if it takes you a bit to read this . . . Lately I've been having these . . . strange feelings for you. It's best to not ask how it came along because even I'm not quite sure. We were enemies at one time, and even after all past misgivings were cleared up you still found it hard to trust me. All I wanted was for you to not look at me with disgust, and now that you do . . . I think I want more than that . . . It's confusing because I don't want to ruin what took so long to establish . . . I don't know what to do, or what to feel, or even if it's right to feel the way I do . . . Or does it truly matter?//_

_//Haseo?//_

_//Where should an AI's feelings be placed? //_

There. It was finished, and now all he had to do was send it. For some reason, though, that was the hard part. For once in his life, Azure Kite could not make up his mind, which was crazy in all forms of thinking. So, for a while, he simply stared at it, eventually allowing his green eyes to fade out of focus, thinking of how his dilemma arose.

Since he was created using the memory of another character Azure Flame Kite (simply called Kite by everyone else that knew him) knew where certain aspects of his own memories came from (like hobbies he had personally never heard of). However, this new feeling came from some independent part of him he had yet to discover. Why or how it happened was even more confounding, but that was ultimately for another time.

The more pressing issue was the e-mail before him. Would he send it, or delete it? Send? Delete? Send. Delete . . . No way he was going to delete it, it took him a whole week just to piece the thought together and an additional four hours to put it all in organized words. No, he would save it and send it later. Probably.

**/// Area Words: ∑ Chosen Hopeless Lover ///**

'Who would have thought . . .' Haseo thought as he lay in the bright green grass, staring into an almost unrealistic blue sky. 'Who would have thought that I would find a place of . . . _tranquility . . . _Still, I suppose everyone has a place like this in either the world or in real life.' He turned on his side and looked at the Crest Gun in the distance, musing at how ridiculous its purpose was: In the history of 'The World' it was a weapon that humanity created in order to destroy the gods. Haseo laughed at such an idiotic idea and closed his eyes again. A cool breeze played with his rather shaggy silver white locks. His eyes closed tighter at the sound of a short mail alert. 'Not now . . . I'm actually relaxing . . .' the alert went off multiple times with more urgency to the point where Haseo knew there was no message in to read. Simply to stop the noise he jerked out of his comfortable position to be greeted with one large, wide, green eye rimmed with red and framed by spikes of bluish green hair. Beneath said eye was a triangular shaped red wavemark (slightly thicker than the ones on Haseo's own face) that contrasted with slightly pale bluish skin. A partially smiling, curious mouth was remotely visible under a row of thick leather bands.

Caught between the shock of almost crashing into Azure Kite and the extra shock of seeing his face up so close, Haseo was left to sit with his mouth wide open.

"…" The knight said nothing as he surveyed Haseo's face, his bewildered expression in particular. 'Hmm . . .' was all he thought as he hovered about less than an inch above the adept rogue.

With a jolt, Haseo sprang up snapping (but not lashing out) "What?! What is it?!"

Remaining silent, Azure Kite continued to stare at him.

"C'mon, Kite I know you have something to say, just say it already . . ." He paused in thought "Say what's on your mind, in whatever way you can."

'How exactly can I say that I want to spend time with you without causing you to look at me like I'm insane . . .' Azure Kite thought, his eyes unnoticeably focusing on the platform not too far away from him. At a loss for words he simply turned and floated towards the Chaos Gate.

Seeing the otherwise stoic Azure Kite acting as though he did not know what to do made Haseo want to laugh out loud. He almost did while he followed, but someone hugged him tightly from behind. He made a noise between indignation and surprise, as though he had been attacked. Azure Kite turned around, tensed for a fight until he noticed who it was, and then his mind went uncomfortably blank.

Wrapped around Haseo's midriff were two long arms in tight violet armor, over his shoulder was the beautiful face of Endrance. He was an alluring blade brandisher with long, lightly braided sky blue hair that fell like water over his slanted, ruby red eyes. A rose donned cap sat loftily upon his head. He was a good head taller than Haseo and Azure Kite. "Haseo . . ." He purred. "It would seem that fate has brought me to you once again . . ." His illuminating features brightened the field as he spoke.

That illuminating presence missed Azure Kite by a cosmic milestone. 'Endrance . . .' He thought with little feeling 'Is there anyone . . . _anyone at all_ in the World that is more open and expressive with their feelings? If there is then he or she has yet to reveal themselves . . .' little did the azure knight know that he was to become one of those people. He stood at a distance, now feeling slight envy. He made an odd noise, reminding the two PCs of his presence.

Endrance merely blinked in his direction 'He is so strange, like a doll . . .' he mused. 'Someone who is a part of this world yet at the same time something else altogether . . . On the outside, he appears to live out of obligation, however, there is more to him than that. After all, why else would he have a need for the attention . . . Haseo's attention in particular . . .' For a while, Endrance had been inwardly wondering if Azure Kite liked Haseo in a way other than comrade or even a friend for that matter. It was merely a hunch and not one he usually mulled over. After all there were a lot of people that thought of Haseo that way, male and female alike. However, there was still something there in the back of his mind, something that made him feel threatened by the AI. The blade brandisher glanced at Haseo, who struggled out of his grip. "Do the two of you have any pressing business?" Endrance inquired. "Or am I invited to this little party?"

Haseo glanced at Azure Kite "I have no idea . . . Is it just us?"

'I'd like it that way . . .' Azure Kite thought, instead he shook his head nonverbally saying "I don't mind."

Both Endrance and Haseo nodded and the three of them left the area.

At the town of Breg Epona they formed an official party and Azure Kite input the area words (every time he attempted to text Haseo it came out in a rather unreadable text, even more unreadable than usual).

**/// Area words: ∑ Hidden Forbidden BBQ Plate ///**

The area looked like the cross between a forest area dungeon and a silver mining shaft. Broken railroad tracks paved random paths and vegetation hung from the ceiling like the pendulums in the 'Forest of Pain' event. Azure Kite looked around, musing about the amount of thought put into such a thing and feeling a bit of empathy alongside that, knowing that the field would be deleted in a few days time. Haseo's voice made him turn around.

"I got an e-mail from CC Corp about this . . . It's some sort of chim-chim based event . . ." He paused in thought "Supposedly there's some sort of unique chim-chim and a _rare_ item or something like that . . . it didn't sound worth the time to me . . ." He shrugged. "However, I never pegged you for much of an event person either, Kite, why the sudden interest?"

At the words 'sudden interest' Azure Kite inspected the wall, Endrance could not help but notice that the azure knight's hands were twitching. ". . . Do you honestly have an answer for that, Kite?"

Something in Azure Kite's mind shriveled and died, causing his physical self to glide away from it, first slowly then faster. Haseo and Endrance were left to tag behind him. In his rush, Azure Kite tripped over a small, black chim-chim, a round four legged creature with a blue sphere floating over its body. The energy of those spheres was used to power the various machines in The World. All one had to do was kick the chim-chim to release the sphere's energy. They were generally harmless (with the exception of a few).

Haseo kicked it violently, landed in Azure Kite's hands. 'What a sad thing to be created for . . .' He mused. As he did, the chim-chim's sphere turned a blazing red and it bit the hand holding it. Azure Kite let out a hiss of animalistic surprise and chucked it; it hit Endrance square in the face, but was tossed at Haseo before it could bite. It flew back towards a now prepared Azure Kite, who kicked it much like a pro soccer player.

For a moment, Haseo and Endrance stared at him. Then something else caught their attention. A horde of demonic looking chim-chims blanketed the ground. At first, kicking seemed to work, but when one was kicked out of the way three more took its place. In no time at all their numbers were too great to handle. The group's only escape was a large crevice on the 2nd block. All three players were exhausted by then. "Well, at least we know where all the 'monsters' are . . ."

'Hmmm I don't think so . . .' Azure Kite thought to himself.

" . . . Such a strange event this is, with an even stranger objective . . ." Endrance mused aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Haseo questioned.

" . . . I thought you read about this event."

"I skimmed the info about it; I could tell from the first sentence that I wasn't gonna like it. Besides, you only show interest in the things that _I_ do." Haseo's tone was meant to tease not offend. "Therefore, you have no right to talk about me."

Endrance's cap slumped over the eye that was not covered by hair. "Haseo . . . you are . . . too cruel . . ." He shook his head, actually smirking under his hair. "_I_ thought that it might be worth something . . . perhaps even enjoyable."

"Uh-huh." Haseo replied sarcastically. "Then why did you act so surprised when you saw me?"

"Actually, my surprise was reserved for Kite . . . I rarely see him in anyone else's company, let alone yours."

'So what, do I not have a life now?' Azure Kite hid his face under his hair.

Endrance continued "I was going to text you and ask, but then I happened to see you lying in the grass . . ." Azure Kite did his best to hide his growing anger. 'What am I now, Dead?!' He resisted the urge to throw his blades at the blade brandisher but Endrance's next statement erased that urge "However, I noticed that Kite was with you so I simply decided to wait and see . . . it would seem we were thinking alike."

' . . .' If one could see the inside of the AI's mind, they would see a raging sandstorm, complete with locusts and scorpions.

"Anyway, the purpose of this is to find the supposed . . ." Endrance paused and shook his head as though the thought of his next words were the most ridiculous things he could ever say. "Cupid chim-chim . . . In all honesty, it's an event leaning towards couples or . . . experimenting couples . . ."

' . . . Eh?' The sandstorm in Azure Kite's mind stopped.

Haseo placed his hands on his hips "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of . . . and if it's for couples then why are _we_ here?"

"You know why I wanted to bring you along, but Kite had the same idea." The crimson eyed PC adjusted his cap. "I am curious as to why he chose _this_ event . . ."

For a while, Haseo looked at Azure Kite, whose mind had been replaced with a dense fog, he was glad Haseo was not attempting to him in the eye. " . . ."

Haseo laughed lightly "I'm sure Kite was simply bored . . . the only romantic one here is you, Endrance."

"Think what you will, Haseo." Endrance smiled inwardly, noticing the way Azure Kite's wavemarks had somehow brightened.

Azure Kite was oblivious to the fact that his facial transitions were actually noticed. He saw the slightly larger rare chim-chim scuttle by. Out of a desire to vent some of his frustration, he kicked it. It exploded on contact and took some of his health with it. He growled and drew both blades and stormed out of hiding, slashing at anything and everything that looked like a chim-chim. He did not care about the fact that he had left Endrance and Haseo behind in the dust, choosing to look back once he reached the platform at a sloping hill. From there he perched on top of it and waited.

A look of grim satisfaction briefly crossed his features at the sight of Endrance and Haseo. Both PCs appeared exhausted and ragged. Haseo in particular looked ready to pass out. "Geez, Kite, what was darting off like that all about?!" he snapped. "And why aren't you battered like we are?!"

Azure Kite had been moving so fast he did not look back, most of the things were small chim-chims. Only once did he run into the king chim-chim, -one of the few aggressive chim-chims in The World- he irritated it, but it could not catch him. However, Haseo and Endrance ran smack into it. Every time they attacked it, it would swell slightly, after taking a substantial amount of damage, it had swelled to the point where it was too big for the dungeon and exploded. The explosion and aftershock almost killed both players.

In response to Haseo's irritation, Azure Kite tilted his head, with one eye visible, he seemed deceivingly innocent.

Haseo wanted to say something but it caught in his throat. Instead, he snapped "Would it be too much to ask to stay with us, you are the one who invited us after all."

The AI nodded and hopped off the platform, his feet not touching the ground.

All of a sudden, a giant shuriken whizzed by the knight's ear, taking a chunk of his flaming blue hair. He rolled his head to look behind him. A group of chim-chim assassins- ninja like chim-chims who did not like players kicking their kin- led by a larger one with scars and an eye patch, blocked their path. Haseo and Azure Kite were ready to start fighting, but Endrance opted for another option: He could not help but notice a trap door beneath the group of chim-chim, (they had possibly forgotten about it). He got both blade wielders' attention and turned their attention to the switch nearby. Endrance, who was closest, stepped on it. Even then, Azure Kite felt a bit of empathy for assassins as they fell through the door.

The third floor was practically the same except the gems on the wall glowed brighter as they walked deeper into the cavern. All of a sudden, Azure Kite stopped in his tracks. It took a while, but Haseo and Endrance noticed that the AI was well behind them. "What's up?" Haseo asked.

" . . ." Azure Kite pulled at a gem on the wall, it made a clinking noise every time his finger slipped off.

"Something's been bothering you . . . what is it?"

_Clink. Clink. Clink. Crack!_ The stone came loose, but since it was not supposed to, the binary code behind it spilled out slowly. Azure Kite covered the spot with his right hand; something on his wrist glowed and when he removed his hand, it was as though nothing had happened. The rock in his hand had a small virus trapped inside of it. " . . ."

'Okaaaaay . . .'Haseo thought then tried again "You've been _quieter_ than usual, and you seem a bit jumpy today, is something wrong?"

" . . .!" A low breath escaped Azure Kite and his eyes faded out of focus.

Endrance approached the AI. ". . . Is there someone that you like, but you don't know what you say . . .?" He whispered so only Azure Kite could hear. "And do you feel that only _Haseo_ is fit to help you find the correct words?"

The azure knight wished that his head would fall off, even though he wished Haseo would have understood that, in the back of his mind he was glad that _someone _understood. A sudden, static-like noise distorted the area. "?!" The two epitaph users and azure knight tensed at the sound. They turned to see a large round _pink _thing. It had short angelic wings, a lopsided halo, and dangerously cute arrows strapped across its back. Its energy sphere was shaped like a heart.

'So that Cupid Chim-chim . . . was infected?' All three of them thought. The Cupid Chim-chim vanished before they could get a good look at it.

"It went into the outer dungeons, let's go!" Haseo instructed.

Cube like blocks rose and fell of their accord, turning twisting, and changing color. The area appeared to be safe enough, or at least it would have been if there was not an ominous static noise happening now and then. In addition to that, chunks of the dungeon were falling apart most of these places being where the chim-chims come in and out of the outer area. Azure Kite cut his eyes at those particular areas.

Haseo followed his avid gaze. "So do you think the chim-chims acting like that was a virus and not the event?"

Azure Kite nodded, Endrance looked thoughtful; "That would make more sense considering that chim-chims are runners, even the aggressive ones run from players at one point."Azure Kite and Haseo looked at him. "Think about it, the chim-chims are not meant to act like monsters, so such a drastic change in behavior had to have been a temporary change made by CC Corp or a virus. Judging by the state of this place, it's safe to say that it's the latter."

"Haseo! Endrance! Kite!" A voice called in the distance.

"What the . . ." Haseo turned to the voice, huddled on one of the cubed walls were Silabus and the chaotic PK, Natsume, the edgemaniac, however, they were not alone. A host of normal players were huddled nearby; most of them were in bad shape. As Haseo, Endrance, and Azure Kite neared them they were astounded at the party's near perfect health. 'So _that's_ why something like this hasn't been reported . . .' Haseo thought. 'No one's gotten out of the dungeon.' "What's going on?" He demanded, speaking more to Silabus and Natsume than anyone else.

"Well, according to these two," He indicated to two harvest clerics, a male in all black and a female, possibly his girlfriend, in all white, "They bought some weaponry from a trader standing at the chaos gate, when they neared the Cupid chim-chim, their weapons disappeared in a flash of light and all of the chim-chims in the area attacked them and their screens went black. After about an hour, their sight returned they ended up here."

"It seems like most of the people here have been killed by that Cupid chim-chim or at least attacked by it." The harvest cleric in black added.

"What about the person who sold you those infected weapons?" Haseo inquired.

"He tried to attack the Cupid chim-chim, but it took out his character in one hit. He's the only one that has not ended up here."

"What a mess . . ." Haseo said wearily.

"One mess at a time, I suppose . . ." Endrance shrugged lightly then folded his arms. "There is a platform not too far from here you can all use that to warp straight back to town." He instructed.

The white harvest cleric blinked slowly. "This is actually a dungeon . . .?" She thought out loud, but her boyfriend gave her no time to look around, he ran to the platform dragging her with him.

Silabus and Natsume remained, Silabus fixed Haseo with an imploring look, and it was one he often gave the adept rogue when something strange was happening. Haseo pursed his lips; he knew this was one of those times when explaining things would only make the problem worse. Natsume and Endrance kept an eye on Azure Kite who was inspecting the wall. He touched it and a grid resembling the map of the area appeared. His fingers moved at an unnatural pace as the bracelet on his arm glowed, he managed to rewrite the area's data in order to isolate the infected chim-chim and stop it from moving. Endrance leaned over his shoulder slightly. "Haseo . . . I believe Kite has found the monster . . ."

For a brief moment, Endrance thought he had saw a sweatdrop run down Azure Kite's cheek, but it could have simply been the latter's hair bristling, which was still bizarre. All of a sudden, the AI's body was engulfed in blue flames and he vanished. Haseo caught his leaving at the last moment "Kite! . . . What's with him today . . .?"

Endrance shrugged in reply as he looked over the map one last time. Haseo was aware of the fact that Silabus and Natsume were not leaving. "Look, guys we'll be fine, aside from that, the last thing I need is to find you overreacting," He glanced at Silabus "And I don't need you going fight crazy once everything's over." He turned to Natsume. "Therefore it's best that the two of you leave the area."

Neither PC seemed too convinced, but they did eventually leave the area. At the same time an urgent message came.

//_I'm having problems fighting this huge thing on my own!! It mutated!!//_

At the scene, Haseo and Endrance saw what Azure Kite meant. What had been a pink winged chim-chim only minutes ago was now an enormous mace with eight clawed feet and a long spiked tail. Its eyes were streaming with ones and zeroes. The sphere on its head shot out like a laser, bearing the data of whatever it hit. 'Mutated? That's an understatement . . .' Haseo mused.

_//Watch the tail! //_ Azure Kite texted both of them //_It has a life of its own, but there's a virus core there . . . I'm going for the head! //_

Azure Kite scaled its back, barely being missed by the tail. Endrance stopped it before it hit, slashing at it like a devil until it came off. Something red flashed and he caught it before the chim-chim reassembled. At the same moment, Azure Kite turned flaming blue again and shot through the middle while it was still weak. When he landed, a second red virus core was in his hand. The chim-chim reassembled again.

"Leave it to me!" Haseo drew both guns, firing at a distance to distract it somewhat, then he drew his scythe and scaled its back "Where is it?!"

_//The sphere! //_

In one stroke, Haseo slashed the sphere, which was more solid than it looked, and secured the last virus core. The monster fell apart in fragments of red data. Exhausted, Haseo sighed. "I guess that's that . . . Let's head back to town."

-Breg Epona-

Endrance sighed at the Chaos Gate his sigh turned into a rather long yawn. "Tired?" Haseo asked Endrance nodded.

Haseo placed his hands on his hips "Well, that's what you get for playing for 24 hours straight." He shook his head.

"Every hour is worth it if I can see you during at least one of them." He bowed slightly "Today was . . . interesting, thank you Haseo . . . Kite . . ." With a final wave, he logged out.

Haseo glanced at Azure Kite; the AI had had a distracted look in his shadowed eyes. "Kite . . ."

The adept rouge's voice made the AI shake his head. With a noncommittal shrug, he shoved something into Haseo's hands and teleported away.

**.Chapter 1//End**

* * *

Was that good? All I need is one review and I will keep going. Truth be told, the entire thing is written with a sequel in the works, but I have funny reactions to people's opinions (the flames) so I like to wait.

-Once again, if the characters were too OOC I apologize

-Um yea, so please say something if you liked it

-Oh and for the curious folk, the title is my own translation of the e-mail you get from Azure Kite when you send him the 'Leader' greeting card. The reply looks something like ". . .I Re/ $#se" or something like that . . . (some symbols I could not put in) anyway the only word that I could find in the dictionary that matched that was 'Repose' a word that means to place (i.e. trust) something in someone else. Not to mention, the word was meant to be positive, and the responses from the cards usually mean that the person likes Haseo more than they did when they first met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, I'd so like to thank everyone for their reviews, and I hope none of you get disappointed as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: Gin van Geovanni does not own .Hack//G.U. 'nuff said.

Warning: slight confusion, randomness, emoness, OOCness, and a prelude of bloody violence

Thank you, come again

**.Hack// G.U. Repose**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Gin van Geovanni**

Feeling rather put out, Haseo decided to return to his quiet thinking spot. Before he could input the words, he received a mail alert. 'I guess I'll take a peek at my mail.' He mused.

**101010**

The e-mail came from Azure Kite, it was short and in the usual corrupted text that _still_ took Haseo about ten minutes to read.

_- . . . Thanks . . .-_

'Well, this is new, but still kinda nice, this at least lets me know that he trusts me more, even if it's just a little bit. . .' Haseo thought briefly of the other two knights, Azure Balmung and Azure Orca. At one time, he had a hard time looking Azure Kite in the eye, but compared to his companions, it was easy to get along with the latter. Azure Balmung seemed to act defensive around him while there were times when Azure Orca tended to ignore him.

However, Azure Kite was the only one who actually got along with him, even after a series of past misgivings. Now, he liked having the flaming AI around as much as he liked having Endrance around (a truth that Haseo would never admit out loud). Therefore, Azure Kite's rather odd behavior made Haseo uneasy, worried even. He snapped out of his thoughts long enough to answer the e-mail before him. –No problem, but honestly, why did you invite me? - He wanted to add 'and why were you so jumpy?' but decided not to.

-_ . . . No reason, I just felt like it . . .-_

-Right and you're going to tell me the truth when you feel like it too.-

-_ . . . Why do you want to know, and how can you tell if I'm lying or not?-_

Haseo sighed. 'He's doing this on purpose . . . Okay Kite I tried being nice to you, now I'm not.' –Stop acting like you're brain dead and tell me what's on your mind.-

_-If I'm brain dead then I have nothing to tell you because there's nothing on my mind-_

-True but you also wouldn't be able to reply at all if you were brain dead, we can go like this all day you know.-

_-I know.-_

-Do you really want to argue all day?-

_- . . . I guess not . . . I suppose I can tell you, but . . .-_

_-_'But' what?-

_- . . . You're going to think I'm crazy . . . You'll probably hate me too . . .-_

'Whoa . . . that's rather harsh . . .' Haseo thought. –No I won't- he typed.

_- . . . Wait a minute . . .-_

**101010**

Elsewhere Azure Kite contemplated forwarding the letter. 'Maybe I should send it now . . . Hmmm well . . . whatever . . .' He sent it, attaching the words _–I warned you- _to it. Sounding much like a deflated balloon, Azure Kite decided that he did not want to deal with Haseo's response and disappeared into the World.

**101010**

Since Azure Kite's e-mails were usually short, it took Haseo an even longer while than usual to read the entire letter. As a result of this, it took him about 15 more minutes to understand the meaning behind it. ' . . . Wait a second, Endrance was taunting Kite earlier. He always taunts Kite so I didn't pay much attention to it . . . but . . . was he hinting at something this time. I guess so. Kite likes me . . . Kite likes me . . . Kite . . . likes . . . me . . . That doesn't sound so bad . . . I need to talk to him about this . . .' Haseo typed the words –Want to talk face to face about this?- but no response came. 'Did he just up and leave?! . . . I can't tell if he's being rude or indecisive . . .'

However, when he searched out the AI's name, it came out as 'busy'. 'Busy?!' Haseo fumed. 'What could he possibly be busy doing?! . . . Well, it's not like I have anything to do either . . . I better find him . . .' Haseo sighed wearily, because he knew that would be a difficult task after all, Azure Kite really truly could be anywhere in the World.

Haseo checked towns, areas, and formerly AIDA infected areas. He even haunted around the outer dungeons, but to no avail. 'Dammit Kite where are you?!' He began to panic. All of a sudden, he thought of the one place he neglected to look, simply on the grounds that Azure Kite would have possibly avoided that place at all costs.

**/// ∆Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground: The Hulle Granz Cathedral ///**

Here, Haseo did not find Azure Kite, but he did find Shino standing at the altar. She stared at the place where Aura's statue used to be, her eyes were drowned in deep thought. So lost in her musings was she that she took no notice of Haseo until he spoke. "Not to be rude, but why do you always come here?"

"Oh it's my little place of unreality. I always feel so peaceful here as though I get my very strength to go through the day here. I'm sure you have a place like that in the World as well, don't you?" She turned around, the tassel on her large hat swaying lightly. Her smile was gentle and serene. "So, Haseo what is your purpose here?"

Her tone of voice made Haseo wonder if she knew that he was looking for a wayward AI and not taking a casual stroll around the World, He said nothing.

Shino continued, her words confirming that suspicion "Are you perhaps looking for something or someone?"

Haseo nodded.

"It was written on your face. I find that when you are looking for a person, it is best to remember that the person may not be avoiding you. They could have simply gone somewhere quiet to think on their own."

He quirked an eyebrow at her "And how exactly do you know that?"

"It is a hunch really; besides when I think back to the Twilight Brigade, Ovan was not necessarily around most of the time, but it was not like he was avoiding us either. He simply became preoccupied with other issues."

The adept rogue could not quite bring himself to argue against that, it was too true, even though hearing it from Shino of all people was a little . . . disturbing . . . He shook the thought from his mind. "Still . . . how does that help me if I can't find that person?"

"Well, if you get stuck then think about one of the places you want to go to when you want to be alone."

Azure Kite sat under a tree; in fact, it was the same tree in the same area that Haseo himself was under not too long ago. He stared into the blank sky with an even blanker look on his face. 'Why am I acting like this?' he thought 'Usually, I can make up my mind in a second but now I'm not sure of anything anymore . . . First of all I like a human then I tell him that but I run away to avoid rejection . . . and it seems so pointless because if he doesn't like me then he doesn't like me. That's how things work . . . right? Well if I stay here long enough then he'll find me clear things up and that will be the end of it . . . I don't like the sound of that . . .'

The sounds of footsteps caught the AI's attention. His eyes shifted to the right to see familiar blade brandisher. 'What's Endrance doing here? I thought he was asleep . . . Whatever, as long as he doesn't come over here . . .' As soon as the thought arrived, Endrance turned on a dime in Azure Kite's direction. For a brief moment, the air between them became tense then Endrance. . . smirked. That was the best possible way to describe his expression, along with the words 'cold', 'daring', and 'calculating'. A light wind blew lifting his hair lightly and playing with the rose petals on his cap. He sat next to Azure Kite and looked skyward.

Azure Kite shot him an unsettling look, the type of look that would have had an ordinary PC wetting themselves in real life. However, Endrance continued to scan the sky, humming oh-so-lightly. 'Maybe he's not here to taunt me again . . .' The AI thought as he took one last look in Endrance's direction then fell on his back and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the sky went dark. Endrance leaned over him his intense eyes casting a glow over Azure Kite. "Tell me . . ." He demanded "Do you like Haseo?"

Azure Kite's eyes snapped open, reflecting Endrance's with eerie iridescence; he narrowed them at the blade brandisher over him, his pupils reducing to mere pinpricks.

Endrance's smirk sharpened as he touched the AI's cheek with the tips of his fingers. "How much do you want from him? Do you want friendship? Recognition? Or . . ." His face was now closer than ever his words echoing in Azure Kite's ear. "Do you want to _belong _to him and he to you?"

Under the dark forest of flaming blue hair a faint blush crept up the AI's pale skin. The feel of Endrance's cobalt hair tickling his face and tangling with his own, the feel of slender fingers now on his shoulder, and the _feel_ of Endrance's silk laden voice wrapping around his body made Azure Kite feel hot and bothered. He blushed and turned to the side, unable to explode into the emotional diatribe that he wanted to at the moment. He looked at the grass and became aware of a pair of metallic white shoes planted into it. The owner of them stooped over saying "It's rude to tell someone how you feel about them then just up and disappear before they can reply."

'Haseo!' Azure Kite stared blankly at him. Endrance's cold countenance lifted leaving behind a much warmer expression.

However, Haseo could see the lingering sparks behind his eyes he also caught a brief glimpse of Azure Kite's uncomfortable expression. "Endrance, what did you say to Kite?"

Endrance stood and shrugged "I was getting to know him a little better starting with things . . . _people_ that he may like."

Haseo gave that statement a second thought as he grabbed Azure Kite's arm, noticing how light the AI felt when he hoisted him up. Even more surprising was the AI's sudden loss of balance. He stopped in a teetering state, teetering on the edge of falling on Endrance. Haseo unconsciously reached to stem the fall, but found no need to when Azure Kite righted himself. Endrance tilted his head. Haseo raked his hand roughly through his hair asking Endrance. "Do you mind if I borrow Kite for a few minutes . . . in private?"

Endrance avoided the question with a question "When last I checked, that his decision for Kite to make, is it not?"

Azure Kite blinked; he was not sure if that question was out of respect or another taunt in some cosmic sort of way. He gave a jolt at the sound of Haseo's voice, the silver haired teen sounded as though he was forcing his steady tone "Kite . . . do you mind coming with me for a few minutes?"

The blue haired AI gave a brief strange look then nodded, letting an unnoticeable smile grace his lips when Haseo took his arm again.

As they left the area Endrance leaned against the tree, the rather devious smirk on his face once more. '. . . Interesting . . .' He mused 'The doll truly can feel . . . He may even turn out to be a possessive type of person. However, it would be in his best interests to not try to keep Haseo from me . . . He will regret it.

**/// Mac Anu: Alchemy District ///**

Their small space at the bridge was silent. Haseo leaned over the railing while Azure Kite had hitched his body over the railing, allowing his rather long legs to swing at the sides. Even with his head tilted Haseo could see him much more clearly than usual.

The azure knight's entire body glowed slightly, the sunset bringing out the oranges, reds, and yellows, of his ripped outfit. The white stitches one his cap, arms, and pants seemed much brighter as well. A gold belt buckle and silver metal straps across his shoes glinted as he swung his legs slowly. A large belt hung from his thin waistline, flopping now and then. His arms appeared to be especially longer when he had then turned at a strange angle; this succeeded in bringing out his hands which seemed larger when hidden inside of thick leather gloves. His mouth was hidden under a strapped muffler, but this time his hair fell around his bright green eyes and the red wavemarks underneath. His pale bluish skin seemed to melt in the water below.

Haseo tilted his head a little more in an attempt see Azure Kite's expression. However, Azure Kite would only turn his head. After a while his eyes darted beck at Haseo with an inquisitive edge to them.

"What exactly is it that you like about me?" The adept rogue inquired. He waited a few minutes then the text message appeared. _// . . . I don't know . . . what about you is likeable? //_

"Hey, you're the one who likes me, so you have to tell me."

_//Do you ask this of all the people who like you or just the ones who act weird? //_

"I just want to know from your perspective." Haseo replied.

_// . . . Well, I'm not entirely sure . . . it doesn't feel weird . . . //_

"That's good."

_// What is? //_

"You like me and you don't feel awkward. That's a good thing. It's hard to explain, but the bottom line is that you're not supposed to feel ashamed of your feelings for another person; if you do then maybe it's best to find another interest."

_// I think I get it . . . but . . . //_

"What?"

_// Is that a problem? //_

"What?"

_// Well . . . you don't like me that much . . . you never really did . . . //_

"Eh?" Haseo quirked an eyebrow at him "There used to be a time when I hated you, but I've never said anything like that recently."

_//You don't have to . . . I feel this weird vibe coming from you and I know it's not positive . . . In the back of my mind, I've tried to ease the tension that I felt by finding ways to be around you a little longer. . . // _

"So that's why you chose that event . . . Why didn't you say so?" Haseo found out a while ago that one way to push Azure Kite's buttons was by bringing up his slight speaking disability. There was something about the AI's now wilting demeanor that made Haseo want to rile him up and that was one sure fire way to do it. However, Azure Kite clammed up and blushed, a reaction Haseo did not see coming, but still saw an opening to bother the AI. "What's your problem? Are you sick or something?" He taunted.

This only caused Azure kite to blush brighter, his face taking on a rather attractive burgundy color. He opened his mouth to shout back, but the only sound that escaped him was a strangled groan. Embarrassed, he clamped his hands over his mouth and turned his back to Haseo.

The teen laughed lightly "I suppose you are getting sick."

_//I'm getting sick of your teasing! //_

"Hmm?" Haseo smirked.

_//Don't look at me like that! And if you tell me to 'say something' again I'll rip off your arm and beat you with it! //_ He added a murderous hiss to the message as a real warning.

"All right all right, calm down, geez you're sensitive today."

Something in the word 'today' irritated Azure Kite even more than Haseo's teasing. He scowled darkly and hopped off the bridge railing to face Haseo. _//I'm leaving if all you're going to do is mess with me like Endrance did. //_

'Endrance?' Haseo hid his confusion, and instead focused on the angry, powerful knight before him. "All right, I'll stop just don't go anywhere (it was hell trying to find you)."

Azure Kite looked skeptical, but he took a few steps back next to Haseo. _// . . . I . . . envy Endrance did you know that? //_

'I had my suspicions when I saw the two of you earlier.' Haseo thought. " . . . I didn't think that was possible . . ."

_//Why . . . ?//_ Azure Kite's lip twitched. _//You didn't think I was capable of feeling envy? You think that because I'm not flesh, blood, and bone like you that I don't think, feel, and live as you do?! Is that it?!// _He looked hurt.

The teen jumped as though the AI shouted at him "C-calm down, I didn't say anything like that!"

_//Maybe you didn't blurt it out to the world, but I got the MEANING of those words loud and clear! //_

"Kite, you are jumping the gun waaay too far!"

_//AM I NOW?! WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT AS SIMPLE AS YOU THINK!!//_ The AI's body began to turn a blazing turquoise.

Haseo's body tensed and his stomach rolled around 'He's going to burn in his own fire at this rate.' He made a calming motion with his hands as he kept his voice as steady as possible. "Kite, I've never ever thought of you as simple, sure I've noticed that you had your threatening moments, but you're far from simple."

Unconvinced, Azure Kite continued to burn brightly until Haseo himself felt the heat. The few passersby's either walked faster or logged out. Haseo reached out to the burning figure and draped his arms around his neck, the AI's overbearing heat subsided and he went limp, almost as though he had collapsed. Haseo managed to hold him up, and he could still feel the heat in his fingers . . . his _real_ fingers. Suddenly, he felt a small vibration; Azure Kite now shook in his arms, as though he no longer had control over his body. "What's wrong now?" He asked.

_//I feel comfortable around you . . . As though I know that if I . . . fall or something then I know I can get up again and someone has my back, or that if I can't get up one my own I'll have help . . . If I need it . . . //_

"Huh?"

_// . . . I actually feel around you I guess that's why I like you . . . oh! // _

"What?"

_//It's Endrance . . . //_

"What th . . ." Haseo looked over Azure Kite's head to see Endrance walking by with a rather gloomy expression upon his face. When he saw Haseo, his eyes brightened. "Why do I have the fleeting suspicion that you've been here longer than you're letting on?" He asked.

"You told me you wanted to be alone with Kite, but you never said where you were going." Endrance replied smoothly. He stood next to Haseo for some time then he gently touched his shoulder.

Haseo felt his real body tense up as his PC's face turned a light pink. He turned even redder when Endrance nuzzled his nose quite close to his neck.

Envy or not, Azure Kite found Haseo's expression amusing . . . cute even. When all three of their eyes met, there was an unconscious amount of chemistry that passed through them. However, at this point, they are quite unaware of it.

Azure Kite glided lightly out of Haseo's arms. With his back turned, he mused 'I wonder if Haseo likes both of us? He hasn't said if he likes me or not, at the same time he hasn't _not _said if he likes me or not. There may be hope for me yet, but . . .' He glanced back 'There's no way he'll ever give up being with Endrance, he may not admit it but he feels strongly for him. But if he does like the both of us . . . not necessarily equally, but in the same way then would he be willing to _be _with the two of us? Is that even possible?' He looked at Endrance and all he could think of was the way Endrance taunted him, dared him to even think he had a chance in the first place. 'I can't deal with that! No no, no, no, NO! I won't let it happen, I won't!' A sudden, terrifying scream escaped him, it was a sound like no other and it echoed all the way down to the harbor. When the sound died down, he turned to Haseo with despair etched within his green eyes. With that, he vanished in a cloud of azure flames.

On the other side of the bridge the androgynous NPC Bikman, an eccentric (yet easily bored) artist painted Death Grunty. As he painted, he heard Azure Kite's scream, at first he froze then he covered his mouth with both hands. At the last possible second he turned to see Haseo, Endrance, and the departing Azure Kite. 'Oh my,' he thought 'Those sound like some passionate fighting words to me.' He put his brushes down and walked over to Haseo and Endrance.

Both PCs stood in utter shock with an undeniable ringing in their ears. Even though Endrance was unaware of Azure Kite's words (if he truly said anything) he could feel and see the emotion behind it. As a result, he held onto Haseo a little tighter then he meant to. Bikman surveyed them both. 'Oh I see it now . . .' He mused.

Haseo felt irritation surge through him when he saw the NPC. "What?!"

"Oh how rude of me." Bikman giggled airily "I couldn't help but notice the drama transpiring over here!" He adjusted his ornately decorated beret, fiddled with his short blond hair and continued. "Are you by any chance 'Haseo'?" He inquired, extending his long sleeved arms in the teen's direction.

'This has to be the first time this NPC's taken time to remember a player's name.' Haseo mused, aloud, he said "Yeah, so?"

Bikman giggled again "You must be flattered to be loved so."

Haseo blushed in spite of himself "What?!"

"I know, I'd be lost for words too if I was loved sooooo _passionately_!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Welll, you have two people who absolutely adore you!"

"Hm." The red in Haseo's cheeks refused to fade. In what should have been an even tone of voice he said "I know one of them is currently one my neck, but the other person is actually confused on the matter."

"Oooh trust me, he's far from confused."

"And how do you know that?" Behind him, Endrance sighed, wondering how one human being could be so dense.

Bikman shook his head "His words were quite clear."

"Hold up!" Haseo shouted "You mean to tell me that bloodcurdling yowl was a sentence?!"

The artist sighed "I suppose not all humans can understand us programs and AI . . . Yes, he said something quite impactful."

" . . . Let's hear it."

Bikman put on a straight face and said "Haseo will be mine Endrance; you can't have him to yourself!"

**.Chapter 2//End**

* * *

There's one thing that I would like to clear up ahead of time: Endrance's opinion on this is that he does not mind Haseo liking the both of them, however, if Azure Kite does not agree then he will have to step in . . . the idea is as long as one does not get too possessive then the other will have no reason to complain

-Another thing, Haseo is incredibly dense in this story and I didn't realize it until I read this again eheheh . . . like I didn't notice that even at the end of the story he doesn't give Azure Kite a straight answer but instead floats into the mood.

-And when they say 'like' in the story, it has more of the 'love' meaning -like in 'Sukisho'- it just sounds cuter to use 'like' (at least I think so)

-If anyone is curious as to why Bikman even shows up, here's why: First I wanted him to be in the story because he 'translates' what the azure knights say in the game, second, he seems like a busybody.

-BTW, is Bikman a guy or a girl? I said guy cause of the androgynous nature of most of the male G.U. cast, but the truth is I have no flipping clue of Bikman's actual gender.

-Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The GeniusVampire does not own .Hack; she'd be rich if she did.

Warning: Violence, insanity

**.Hack/G.U. Repose**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Gin van Geovanni**

Silence engulfed Haseo and Endrance's small area, their silence taking over well after Bikman went back to painting. Endrance sighed and let his arms slip from around Haseo's neck. He walked over to the railing of the bridge and leaned on it folding his arms. His expression was nothing short of unreadable.

Even in his frustrated state, Endrance was not someone to look away from. This time his long, aqua colored hair fell slightly over his shoulders and framed his sharp, if not _catlike, _ruby eyes. The rose donned violet cap on his head fell at a lofty angle, almost threatening to fall off. His tight, violet and gold armor around his body gave even more way to his slim, lither frame. Each slender finger had a gold ring around it; the fingers of his left hand were wrapped around his chin in thought. Haseo always found it strange that his face was _flawless_ completely _flawless_ he did not even have wave marks on his face; at first he thought it was a trick of the light, but after seeing Endrance's face so close so often, he was sure that theses marks did not exist. Another thing that he noticed was that Endrance's PC was identical to his real life self.

Haseo came across this discovery when he asked Endrance about his real gender; His question was not avoided, but it was not exactly answered either. A week later, he received a rather cautious email with a picture attached to it. Needless to say the picture had the teen shocked into submission for about four weeks, and then he saved it.

Then another thought hit him 'Endrance didn't like me much either when we first met . . . in fact, he thought I was a fly on the wall until I saved him . . . Neither him nor Kite have any special reason to like me . . . but they're about to fight over me . . .' The thought of the two of them fighting caused Haseo's stomach to roll, at the same time, it made him want to laugh.

Endrance's voice made him swallow it. "Haseo . . . what are you going to do?"

"Hm?'Bout what?"

"Kite . . . you know how he feels, but how are you going to respond?"

'How the hell should I? And what's with pinning it on me? He kinda wants to kill you, and with that strange ability . . . he just might . . .' Haseo jolted and attempted to keep his voice steady. "I haven't really figured that out yet . . ."

"You aren't going to do anything then." Endrance's voice carried a note of dismay.

'Ouch . . .' "Well . . . I'm not really sure what I should do . . . I've had girls and guys like me before, but not an emotionally challenged AI . . . It's confusing . . ."

Endrance sighed again. "Haseo . . . you are incredibly dense . . . Should it really matter if someone is human or not, isn't it enough that he has feelings in the first place?"

'Kite said something along that line too.' Haseo could not help but think. "I know it shouldn't but it stays in the back of my mind anyway. I know he's different, but I didn't expect him to be _that_ different."

"Then stop thinking about it."

"! You're being awfully blunt today!"

Endrance curled a lock of his light blue hair around his ring finger. "It is because I know how he feels . . ."

'Envy?' the thought became a spoken word before Haseo could stop it he covered his mouth briefly.

Endrance looked at him for the longest moment in history his eyes clouded over. " . . . Perhaps . . ."

'It's like some kind of sick joke . . . but where is the punchline . . .?' Haseo wondered.

"Even you aren't aware of how much at ease you are when he is by your side . . ."

"W-whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up! I feel that way around both of you!"

"But who do you feel it most around? Me or him?"

"I . . . don't . . . know . . . it's not a clear cut thing . . . I mean, Kite looks a bit like a cutout from a quilt, but it's not like he's some emotionally detached NPC, the truth is it's easy to forget that he's not human . . ."

Endrance said nothing then reached out and stroked Haseo's straggly hair the way one would stroke a cat's fur. He stopped when Haseo touched his fingers. "Around you . . . everything seems much more comforting . . . It's like when you have someone who's always at your side and you don't want to let them go . . . that's how it feels when I'm around you . . . Of course there are those strange times in between but that's life I suppose."

"Strange? What do you mean by that?"

"Every time you hug me by surprise I literally jump out of my seat, but I feel relaxed at the same time because I know it's you, I'm not sure how I know every time but I know that attacking is the wrong option."

"I see . . ." Endrance resumed running his fingers through Haseo's hair, but the rather awkward strokes he made were a sign that his thoughts were still elsewhere. "Kite . . . you are correct when you say it is easy to forget that he is not human, but the fact remains that he is an AI and a powerful fighter. In addition to that he does not like me very much . . . I wonder how I should _handle_ this situation . . ."

" . . . Endrance . . ." Haseo wondered aloud "Did you say or do something to Kite before I took him away?"

"I did nothing to him that I regret." He replied rather flatly.

'Oh great . . .' Haseo thought with dismay 'That means he taunted Kite in some way . . . And that's going to lead to them tearing each other apart . . . I _know_ it."

The now blank look going on behind the teen's crimson eyes caused Endrance to worry. "Haseo? Is something the matter?" He inquired.

"Oh no," the adept rogue replied with airy sarcasm "There's no way I'd be bothered by the fact that my chaotic friend –who is now having romantic feelings about me by the way- and the man I want to date offline are about to go at each other like lunatics!" His voice rose an exponential amount and sped up. "On top of that, one is an Epitaph User and the other isn't even human! So no I'm perfectly fine with being in the middle of the next Network Crisis!"

Endrance surveyed Haseo's venting, his entire body rising and falling with each burning breath. His cheeks were stained red. As an afterthought, he added "This is going to be a disaster . . ."

"Then make up your mind." Endrance touched his cheek, tracing the wavemark there. Haseo's cheeks flushed even redder, his face positively glowed when he felt those light fingers on his lips. "Right here . . ." Before either of them could get any closer, Natsume came running in between them.

Haseo wanted to yell, but her haggard state glued his mouth shut. It took her a few minutes to catch her breath. " . . . An . . . area . . . really bad . . . shape . . . it's all . . . all . . ."

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Distorted . . ."

'Hackers?' Haseo thought 'Even if it were hackers, CC Corp has a funny way of denying things for the sack of saving face . . .' Aloud, he asked. "Who do you think did it?"

He was not expecting an answer, and he had a hard time holding his surprise in when she said. ". . . I'm not sure, but I . . . have . . . a hunch . . ."

"A hunch huh? Who?"

"You have to see for yourselves!" She replied urgently and grabbed both Haseo and Endrance's arms while dashing towards the chaos gate. She input the area words.

/// ∆**Dreaming Past's Death ///**

What should have been a quiet moonlit field instead looked like a slashed canvas. Pieces of the sky were filled with static while the grass's binary code was completely exposed. Several trees were stripped (or cut) and various things were burned. The flames were a peculiar bluish violet color.

Natsume did not have to say it; the looks on Haseo and Endrance's faces were enough.

**/// Moments before ///**

Azure Kite sat on a treasure chest with one leg crossed over the other, his head bowed in thought. 'Now what do I do?' He mused 'I'm sure no one understood that but the feeling is still there . . . I said that I wanted Haseo for myself . . . but did I say that because I meant it or was I just lashing out like an idiot? . . . Does it really matter . . . ? In the end, I don't have any way of actually _doing _anything.'

He slid off the chest, glided around a little, and stopped at a hill. For the sake of doing something, he picked up a rock and pitched it into the water. He could not help but imagine Endrance's head when he threw it; he saw Haseo's face on the second rock he threw. This only made him throw faster and harder, this ending with a spectacular 12ft boulder toss. 'Damn . . .' He thought 'All of this power, and I can barely stand up to my own feelings . . . How pathetic . . .' the thought made the AI laugh softly then it progressed into something harsh and insane. Finally, it drifted into a despairing howl. 'I can't let things go on like this! But I won't let it go! Not yet. Not until I'm actually rejected! I won't back off anymore, so answer me, Haseo! ANSWER ME!!'

All of a sudden, Azure Kite began to do more than throw things, he began to rip, shred, and tear things down. He started in the spot he stood at then flashed all over the rest of the area, mutilating it as much as possible. Every time his blades swiped at the air, it was torn open and its codes bled all over. As he slashed, the same howling could be heard, the sound of his voice carrying out and distorting the area even more. His speed increased as his body burned brightly, transforming into nothing more than a glowing orb. He sped into the beast temple and back out. The second he teleported away, it exploded into a burning mass.

**/// Present ///**

Haseo, Endrance, and Natsume gazed on at the now smoldering beast temple. Endrance sighed. "Kite is quite upset right now . . ."

"Upset?!" Haseo looked at the latter as though he was insane. "Upset is when you throw something, upset is when you break whatever you're holding at the moment, _upset_ is when you can go to your happy place for five minutes and come back perfectly fine! This is not upset!" Each and every word echoed throughout the field five times over.

Endrance slowly closed his eyes "Haseo . . ."

"What?!"

He kissed Haseo lightly on the cheek, it seemed to calm him down a considerable amount; actually it seemed to shut him up, for a while anyway. "That doesn't count as a real kiss and you know it."

"You can be selfish after you resolve your decision with Kite."

". . . This is partially your fault too . . . you're the one who keeps provoking him."

"I only made him aware of his feelings; it was his choice to use them so destructively."

Natsume watched them argue back and forth like a spectator at a tennis match. She could not help but interject "I have no idea of how long this has been going on, but from what I'm hearing and what I saw yesterday Kite likes Haseo, Haseo hasn't really said how he feels back. In addition to that Kite got agitated around Endrance because he somehow manages to easily divert Haseo's attention from him." She finished her quick assessment with a rather bright smile.

For awhile Haseo stared at her mouth agape "When the hell did you find all of _that_ out?!"

"I told you I assessed it all yesterday. It seemed like Kite got agitated when Endrance opened his mouth and he seemed to be glancing at you an awful lot. That's all." Her narrow eyes slanted in thought and she scratched her short greenish hair. ". . . Though I suppose this makes me a busybody . . ."

'No . . . it makes me feel like crap . . .' Haseo thought miserably.

Endrance shook his head, as though he could read Haseo's mind "Haseo . . . what will you do now? An uninvolved person is taking notice of our dilemma."

Haseo massaged his temples "I'll e-mail him . . . I've no idea what to say though . . ."

"It's a start." Endrance replied rather bluntly.

"That's a good idea." Natsume added "I mean if this is a result of his patience . . . then I would fear delaying him, y'know?" She fiddled with the butterfly in the back of her short blue dress.

In his real room, Haseo leaned back in his seat. "I hope things don't go any further than this, too, Natsume, believe me . . ."

**.Chapter 3// End**

* * *

I have nothing to say but please review, and more will come soon. Oh and I apologize if the dialogue seems disconnected in some places.

I saw this video on YouTube that 'translated' most of Azure Kite's emails and they put that the word meant 'release' like he's giving up the role of main character to Haseo /giggle/ it's seems cute that way. There's also this thing from the flower greeting card '--#a)' this --) - almost looks like a smiley (to me). Finally, when you send him the 'what's your type?' greeting card he says ' . . . you.' hehe. The dashes are the symbols that fanfiction deleted out.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own .hack and I know I do not have to say it every single time I post something it is now officially a habit.

Warning: This is not the end of the story this is just the end of this one part, please do not kill me. If you are not satisfied with the end then check out the later story with the same title with 'pre-sequel' at the end. That is the real ending with a few made up flashbacks in between and I promise it will not be depressing. For your convenience I have posted chapter 1 at the same time as this, so when this part is done please give it a peek through. Once again, this is not the end . . .

**.Hack/G.U. Repose**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Gin van Geovanni**

It had been three days since Azure Kite's temper explosion. No one could get in contact with him like he had dropped off of the face of The World. All of a sudden, Endrance began to do the same thing; first, he talked less and less, even to Haseo, and then he started to avoid Haseo, and then one day he simply did not show up. He was logged in that was certain, but his location was a mystery. Their disappearances made Haseo uneasy, and he looked all over, giving up both food, sleep, and even a couple of showers so he could have as much time as possible to look. 'This is bad . . .' He panicked 'I just hope that they aren't in the same area . . .'

**/// Area Words: ∑Fading Eternity's Lover ///**

Little did Haseo know that his guess was correct; Azure Kite sent an e-mail to Endrance sometime during his absence giving nothing more than a set of area words, when Endrance arrived he sealed off the area so no one else could enter . . . or leave for that matter. "I know why you're doing this Kite and I ought to warn you I am in no mood to lose to you over a gross misunderstanding." Endrance called out.

The AI said nothing, his eyes were unbelievably blank.

"Even if you manage to defeat me, you will still be the one who loses, so stop while you are ahead."

The rain in the area poured thickly over both of them. As Azure Kite shook water from his soaked hair thunder sounded. Then he moved. As they fought only blue and violet flashes of light cut through dense fog followed by the sound of swords crashing. The blurs zipped all over the field then back to the center of the field.

Azure Kite slid backward a considerable distance, barely managing to stay upright. Endrance jumped backward to break his fall, and even then his balance wavered. "Kite, I'm serious, if you keep this up you'll only hurt yourself."

Rain highlighted the pale blue of the AI's dead face as he cracked his neck. He was hearing words, and listening, however, a part of him just did not care. He crouched low and lunged forward both blades drawn. He missed by half an inch, rolling onto his back to catch Endrance into a violent back kick. Ricocheting off his opponent, he charged back and missed, Endrance had slid neatly out the way and caught Azure Kite in the back with his blade. It did not look like it at first, and even the AI did not completely register the sensation, but the blow hit heavily. The full reality came down the minute Azure Kite swung his right arm; it almost flew clean off in addition to that, a long crack ran down his spine.

The AI held his arm up at the shoulder resisting the urge to scream and limped backward. 'I could use Drain Heart, but I could still lose my arm . . . crap . . .'

Endrance could see the conflict in the latter's eyes he wanted that. 'Now, he ought to think twice . . . would he risk his arm, or is he truly as stubborn as Haseo said?' He mused.

**/// Root Town: Breg Epona ///**

Machines whirred in the back alley, but Haseo was so wrapped up in worry he could not hear it. He had just exited yet another empty Outer Dungeon and his heart rate matched his ragged breathing. 'Dammit where _are _they?!' No matter how much he tried to think otherwise the fact was set in stone; not only were Azure Kite and Endrance in the same area but they were definitely fighting.

He needed to stop them, but first he had to _find _them. All of a sudden he heard a faint sound, one that he was well acquainted with from his search for 'Tri-Edge'. "Kite . . ." He whispered "He must have passed this way . . ." It sounded again 'I think I know the words now . . .'

**/// Area Words: ∑Fading Eternity's Lover ///**

'I'm done for if I don't do anything . . . I just have to risk it, hopefully this arm will hold up . . .' the normally invisible bracelet on his right arm glowed gold and expanded across the field. The area faded into and endless galaxy with stars and meteors flashing across both fighters.

Azure Kite's eyes glowed bright red as his shoulders, arms, and legs broke out into blue flames. The still visible parts of him elongated and sharpened. A structure similar to the symbol on his hat formed behind him. His own blades had expanded and turned red as well, attaching to his forearms.

'Haseo was right . . . he doesn't give up easily . . .' Endrance thought 'And this must be the Azure Flame God he mentioned. According to what he said, it's similar to an avatar, but still different because in is not a Phase . . . meaning Kite has reconfigured his own data . . . I can see why Haseo tensed that day . . . Still, I'm in no mood to lose myself.' Endrance called his own avatar, Macha. His body took the form of an elegant feline with a rose for a dress. One half of his face was pale white while the other was smooth black; however both eyes were dark violet. Long arms ended in rather large clawed hands, these claws glowed with an almost transparent nature. "Kite, you still have a chance to back away."

Azure Kite extended his arm, an insane glint in his eyes. _/Who do you think you're talking to, Endrance?!/ _The words were not quite spoken, but it seemed more like a thought magnified tenfold. Even Endrance was surprised to hear Kite's rasp of a voice form coherent words of any sort. The AI continued _/I'm not going to lose, and I'm not giving up understand?!/_

With an insane roar, both of his hands glowed blue, two enormous balls of fire formed in each one, when he released they moved slowly then exploded into smaller wilder air bombs. In retaliation, Endrance's claws separated into sharp throwing disks, even though some missed those that that came back nicked Azure Kite. Burning angrily, he began to fire nonstop successfully burning and slowing Endrance's avatar slightly. When had slowed just enough, Azure Kite charged. Endrance barely managed to dodge, and was almost sucked into the shockwave, a sudden pain on his face caught him off guard.

He touched his cheek and felt a warm sensation on his real face. 'His attacks are affecting my real body?' He thought suddenly becoming aware of a throbbing pain in his chest where Azure Kite had kicked him. His hands began to sweat on the controller. He was so distracted that be almost did not see the AI charging with renewed force. He halted the attacked, but risked a few joints in his hands. 'What is this?!' he thought hurriedly 'This battle . . . it's becoming too real! Kite's face it's so close . . . not like I'm seeing it through a screen, but like I'm actually face to face with him.' Even after he forced the latter back, the image of those glinting maniacal eyes did not fade.

_/How do you like that, Hm?! Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to watch his back! /_ He laughed rather insanely.

"Kite . . . you're losing your mind why can't you see that?" Endrance flinched back.

_/You're going to lose this bout if you keep rattling off like that, why can't __you__ see that? /_

"Listen . . ."

_/I'm tired of having to listen to other people, especially __you__!/_ He hugged himself allowing his head to loll from side to side _/I'm just one big misconception after another and it's hard to get my point across . . . it always has been . . ./ _His body began to sway. _/Since my words held little to no value, I've had to rely on violent actions and often unnecessary impulses, but of course that can only go so far . . . all I want is for someone to see me for who I am . . . is that too much to ask?!/_ He clutched his head and shut his eyes.

"Kite . . ." Even now; Endrance's heart ached seeing Azure Kite suffer so. "Kite . . ."

The AI's eyes snapped open and the structure behind him blazed. The circle in the center of it fired rapidly. Endrance created a rose barrier that saved him from the damage, but he could still feel the receding heat. In addition, the assault did not stop and eventually it broke through burning both his real self and his avatar. In response he took a deep breath and let out a high intensity shriek that repelled the fire and resonated through Azure Kite's ears. The sound caused him to go limp.

Sore and exhausted, Endrance thought '. . . It's over . . .' His breathing hitched at a sharp jab in his side.

_/Gotcha./_ Azure Kite growled with one of his blades deep in Endrance's side, he pulled away leaving a deep gash behind.

Through the taste of iron and a blurry eye Endrance managed to slash heavily at Azure Kite's face; the data splattered like blood.

The area had been impossible to get through normally, forcing Haseo to hack through layers of thick data. This only led him an outer dungeon. By the time he arrived, the avatar battle was over, but the two fighters were still standing, but only marginally. He could see Azure Kite bleeding from half of his face and Endrance . . . it was a wonder that Endrance was standing as straight as he was. Haseo yelled as loudly as he could, but to no avail. He had no choice, and dove in between them, guns drawn.

Azure Kite's mind cleared slightly at the sight of them. 'I remember those . . . back from that crazy event . . .'

They were red with gold barrels, a gold ribbon streaked around the barrel, handle, and around Haseo's arms. The muzzle was much longer than any of his other guns and they did not have safety hammers. In addition there were thick spiked blades attached to them.

A sharp stab shot through his eye at the realization that the eye he could see out of was parallel with the muzzle. He fell on all fours. 'So . . . it's come down to this . . .'

The teen dropped his arms, unsurprised at how lead like they felt. 'Kite . . . this is my fault . . . all because of me you're . . .' He reached for him, but the AI flinched back.

'You can't touch me . . . not while I'm like this . . .' he thought and vanished.

"Kite!" Haseo called as loud as he could, but it was no use, the AI was already gone.

A heavy weight fell on his shoulders "Haseo . . ." The teen turned around just in time to catch Endrance before he fell. The aqua haired PC's locks were limp and askew. The rose petals from his cap fell slowly and tumbled down his body, showing a faint resemblance to blood. His character seemed to bleed from the side. "E-Endrance?!" Haseo shook him gently. "C'mon wake up!" He shouted desperately. "Wake up, dammit! I need you!"

Endrance flinched and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "I . . . left . . . for a . . . moment . . ." His voice was barely over a whisper and his words slurred some. "Had t-to call . . ." He coughed roughly "B . . . B-ut . . . I'll . . . b . . . fi . . ." The character froze with wide eyes then faded.

In the real world, a man named Kaoru Ichinose collapsed at his terminal. His M2D lay far from him stained with some of the blood on the floor. The blood stemmed from a deep wound in his side. Haseo's voice echoed from the headset.

**.Hack// G.U. Repose: End**

* * *

A/N: Once again, please don't murder me! Things will start to look up promise . . . just not here in the pre-sequel.


End file.
